Beyond Belief
by Lunnar-Eclipse
Summary: Title subject to change It was just another typical Friday afternoon for me. You know, just one of those days when you drive home from school, expecting to relax and chill on the weekend. Well, that's what I hoped for too until I got zapped back into the good old time of Lords and Ladies. Oh, and did I mention that Robin Hood is here too?


Chapter 1: A village, Lord and…Robin Hood?

"Ah finally off from school!" I smile, plopping into my leather seated car. "Oh yeah 'cuz its Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday!" I laugh at the old joke, and stick my keys into the ignition—my metal music blasting in response…as though some kind of welcoming. "Yeah, time to go home and eat!" I grin, and press on the gas pedal, the car whirring in response as I made a right turn and exited hastily out of the school's parking lot. I put on my sunglasses as I turned unto the main road, tapping noisily on the cars steering-wheel. "Boom ba-boom, do-do-do-do-dah!" I shout, singing out the drum line. I make a left and I'm soon driving smoothly through a quiet road which led to many condos. I keep going straight, singing along loudly when—my music suddenly stops.

I raise an eyebrow at my radio, confused as to why the song would just stop. "The hell?" I snapped, taking out my CD and soon placing it back in—in hopes of the CD restarting itself. But, nothing happened. I rolled my eyes in annoyance, and switched on the radio to one of my favorite stations but still no sound would come out of the speakers. "Stupid car…" I mumbled, grumbling about how my father should have checked that _everything _was working as properly as he claimed. I made a left, flipping angrily through channels to see if one of them worked when…_zap!_

I felt as though I were being squeezed into a very tight space while my ears were filled with the sound of thunder and the car's exterior creaking from the pressure and force. "What the fuck is going on?! Am I apparatting or something?!" I scream, as I continue to barrel down through this very small tunnel. The car continued to make horrible creaking noises—as though it might implode any second. I braced myself for a heavy impact but was only greeted by the sound of bushes being smashed into. I pry my eyes open, and shakily take my hands off the steering-wheel. I look around to see where I was and surprisingly, I had ended up in a forest. I looked around and saw that I was still in one piece—as was my car and let out a long sigh of relief.

I hopped down and began looking more at my surroundings. It was obvious I was in a forest, but why the hell would this…_thing_, take me here? I mean, I can just drive myself to one of these. Ohio is full of them. I started making my way straight ahead—to where it seemed like the trees were clearing up. "As soon as I find a freaking parking lot, I'm out of here!" I hiss, swatting away at branches as I made my way out of the forest. My jaw dropped at the scene in front of me. It was a sight that I would see only as a depiction in my history books. It was a village—yeah an actual old style, "peasants of the royalties" village. There were women hanging up clothing, men and their sons picking vegetables or making weapons, and there even seemed to be a large manor near the end of it all. "Straw roofs? Old matted dresses? Peasants and manors? Where am I, "Robin Hood Land"?" I joke, a woman nearby me smiling kindly, an excited look in her eyes. "You've heard something from Master Robin, lass?" I gave her a confused look. "Wait—what? Oh no, I uh…was just thinking to myself." I flinch at the stupidity of my response. The woman just nods slowly, before walking away.

I scoff at this whole scene, and quickly make my way back to my car to retrieve my school bag—filled with my cell-phone and iPod. I dump out any nonessentials—big books, folders—to keep it light and filled with stuff I could actually use. I sling it over my shoulder and make my way back towards the small village. I start walking casually—earning a few curious stares here and there. As I made my way towards the manor, a girl, slightly younger than me, made her way to me. She cocked her head to the side and made a face. "What?" I snapped, impatient and even creeped out by her staring. "What are you wearing?" She then asks, making me laugh. "You're not serious, right?" She nodded her head 'yes'. "Of course I'm serious. Why wouldn't I be? I've never seen those clothes before and I have a right to know what you are wearing." I just laughed at her once more, and continued on my way. "Either you people are legitimately this stupid, or you're taking your reenactment jobs _way _too seriously." I say, chuckling as I do so.

I finally make my way to this grand old house—I'm assuming is a manor, and knock casually on the door. Some of the villagers mumbled to themselves and looked at me as though I were some brave adventurer about to go and slay the evil dragon. I looked at them and just shrugged this off, waiting for somebody to open the door. I eventually could hear the sound of footsteps approaching and then the door opened with a soft _click_. I was greeted by the sight of a man; he was tall, with light blue eyes and short, jet black hair. He was clad from the neck down in all leather. "Hello!" I said, grinning. _Jackpot! _I thought, smirking inwardly. The man looked down at me and gave me a quizzical look. "Who are you?" He asked, me smiling in return. Oh what a voice! Gorgeous looks and a wonderful voice—the perfect package! "Oh um I am…" _Quick, think of some high-ranking nobley name!_ I racked my brain for an idea and soon found what I was looking for. "I am Aurelie DuPon of Limoges, France." I say, lifting my chin up high. The man furrowed his brows, as though trying to determine whether or not this was true. It looked as though he didn't give it much thought, and soon a delightful little smirk played across his lips. "Please, come in," He said, stepping aside to allow me inside. _Well, that was easy._ I smirk to myself, proud of what I had accomplished.

I made my way inside the large wooden home, looking around to see what these nobles had goin' on. It was quite homey, with large plushy-looking chairs, and a large wooden table for eating. I could see a few women walking around, dressed in rather ragged clothes and I guessed they must be the servants. I noticed that there were stairs leading upwards, and that there must be a few bedrooms on the second level. My observations were soon cut off by Mr. Tall-dark-and-handsome making his way in front of me.

"So you're from France? Interesting…" I swallowed. _Keep cool…don't flip your shit—you can't blow your cover! You are cool, calm and collected…just like a Spook._ I smile at my own geeky comparison, and keep calm. "How so?" The man leans against the table and starts observing me. "I was raised there as well—my mother actually came from there." I grin, excited to hear this. "Really? My mother is from there as well—she being the French blood in my veins. My father is uh—English." The man seemed intrigued by this information. "This goes for me as well. My mother was French, but my father was English." _Nice…we've got something in common._ I joke, nodding politely. "So do you speak French fluently?" I ask, the man nodding his brisk 'yes'. "Oh _ca c'est_—oh, my good sir, you have never introduced yourself." I say, smiling slyly. "Oh pardon me, where are my manners," He looked slightly embarrassed at this, rubbing his neck in response. "I am Sir Guy of Gisborne." I smile, making my way towards him and placing two chaste kisses on his cheek. "_C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer_."

The man—Guy of Gisborne—flushed slightly at this act and smirks—placing two kissed on my cheeks in return. "_C'est rien ,certainment quand j'ai le plaisir de recontrer un jolie famme comme toi._" I blink, and smile softly—trying desperately to stop myself from turning red. "So what brings you here, Lady Dupon?" I give him a bright smile. "Please, just call me Reli." He smiles. "Alright, _Reli_, what brings you here to Locksley?" _Oh shit…what kind of excuse can I make for this?!_ I try thinking of something quickly, retaining my calm manner. "Well I uh—" I was suddenly interrupted by the sound of shouting. Guy whirled around and quickly made his way to the door, flinging it open. "What's going on?" He shouted, a man in a uniform quickly running by. "It's Hood sir, he's been spotted giving stolen money to the towns people." Guy snarled in anger, and made his way outside. "Wait, he didn't just say Hood, did he…?" I quickly ran towards the door to see Guy and a group of uniformed men running in the direction of the forest. "Hood? Forest? Lords? Uh-uh, no way!" I grin, and make my way around a few houses—trying to sneak back into the woods without being caught. "There is no way any of this can be real," I gasp, before running into someone rather roughly. "Ow!" I hiss, rubbing my head. "Oi watch it!" I open my eyes to find a man with a stubble beard, scruffy brown hair and wearing dirty clothes. I would have thought he were just some ordinary villager until I saw the bow slung over his shoulder.

"No way." I gasp, getting up and looking at him. "But, I mean, well—you do kind of look like Costner, so I guess that adaptation wouldn't be too off…but why would the sheriff look more like Gisborne then?" I ramble, causing the man to look at me in confusion. "What are you talking about?" I snap out of it and smile at him. "Oh sorry, just thinking out loud! He-he, oh I'm Reli by the way! And, let me guess—you're Robin Hood, right?" The man smiles proudly. "Yep, it's me, Robin Hood. I steal from the rich and give to the poor." I laugh, shocked at the scene that was literally unfolding in front of me. "Yeah, I know…so what are you doing, giving back to the poor or something? And where's your gang of "merry men"?" Robin gives me a look. '"Merry men?" I just call them my gang—but there out and about somewhere. I was actually trying to catch up with them when I ran into you." I nodded. "Ah I see, sorry about that—" Robin cut me off, placing his hand over my mouth. "What's the big idea?" I snap my voice muffled. "Shh…" He whispered, and soon two uniformed men appeared. "There he is! My Lord Gisborne, he's over here!" One shouted, Robin taking hold of my hand. "Feel like doing some running?" He grinned, and I nodded happily in response. "Always a good time for a workout!" I joke, just as Guy popped up around the corner.

_Oh right…_I thought. I couldn't just leave _that_! So, I did the only rational thing a girl like me could do: act like I was being kidnapped. "Oh help!" I shout, as Robin pulled me roughly with him; running as fast as he could with me trudging along to keep up. "HOOD!" Guy shouted, racing off in the direction after us. "What was that for?" Robin asked, confused. "Don't worry, it's all in good fun—bloke needs some action anyways, am I right?" Robin grinned, and pulled me along with him as we raced through the woods; a fuming Gisborne and his steed of men right behind us.

* * *

**Author's Note: So…I've had this idea for awhile, and I decided to try and write it out—just to see what it would turn out to be. It's not bad…is it? Haha, anyways, leaving this note just to see if you readers caught any nerdy references in there ;) You know, like the "Spook" comparison, or even Reli rambling on about the Kevin Costner version of Robin Hood XD Oh! Yes, and the translations—I almost forgot:**

**-**_ "C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer."__**It's a pleasure to meet you.**_

**- **_"C'est rien ,certainment quand j'ai le plaisir de recontrer un jolie famme comme toi."__**It's nothing, especially when I have the pleasure of encountering a beautiful woman like you.**_

**So hope you liked this first chapter! Please, please, please leave some reviews—I want to see who's reading this and even enjoying it, haha. Thanks! :) **


End file.
